<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Baby Boys by Tonystarkisaslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463635">Our Baby Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut'>Tonystarkisaslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [104]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Foursome, Little Space, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is the caretaker of Bucky Barnes.<br/>Tony Stark is the caretaker of Peter Parker.<br/>When little, they often have play dates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [104]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Baby Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Peter squeals, dropping his stuffie to hug his bestest little friend tightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky is a complete opposite when he’s little. Usually he’s quiet, aloof, independent. But when he’s little; oh boy. He’s loud, excitable, talks non stop, bouncy and energetic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky developed regression after he got out of Hydra’s grip. Peter developed it after his uncle Ben died. They’ve been best little buddies ever since they met.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Today, like every other play date they have, they immediately run to each other, cuddling and hugging and babbling about nothing and everything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve and Tony catch up, talking about missions and recent events and the like.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Normally, they talk and eat and watch their babies play together. Their boys usually just play with their stuffies and play pretend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But for some reason, today is different.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter is usually around 5 or 6, but this time he’s 3. Much younger than usual. The first sign. For another, Bucky is a lot more touchy feely today than normal. The second sign.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The final sign was Peter started humping his teddy bear while whining, still talking to Bucky like nothing is happening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve sees it first. His face goes red and he gasps, pushing Tony. “Tony! What is Peter doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony looks over and tsks, going over and pulling the stuffie away. “Peter! Naughty boy. You know you need your daddy to take care of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky cocks his head to the side, confused. What did Peter do wrong? He didn’t see anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter tears up, whining loudly. “D-daddy! Feels good daddy, gimme back!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve blushes, pulling Bucky up. “Come on honey, let’s-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony rolls his eyes, reaching his hand in Peter’s pull-up and stroking his cock for him. Peter instantly relaxes, leaning back into his daddy and moaning softly, sticking his thumb in his mouth. “Tank you Daddy” he whispers around his thumb.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky gasps, his own cock getting hard at the sight. Bucky also puts his thumb in his mouth, leaning into Steve. “Daddy, wanna play too” he whispers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve blushes a brig he red, shaking his head. “No baby, we can’t-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony looks at Steve, humming. “It’s okay Stevie. We gotta take care of our boys, right? It’s okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve looks unconvinced, but then Bucky whimpers and starts to hump into the air against nothing, and Steve’s resolve breaks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After Peter cums into his pull up, he hums happily and immediately goes back to babbling with Bucky. Like it didn’t happen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky does the exact same thing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve decides to trust Tony more often.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>